1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new genes, isolated from plants, for pinosilvine synthase and to their use for the transformation of vectors, host organisms and plants and for generation of plants which have an increased resistance to pests.
2. Description of Related Art
3,5-Dihydroxy-stilbene, which occurs in plants and has a toxic action on pests, in particular fungi, bacteria and insects, and is therefore suitable for warding off these pests, is called pinosylvine. The capacity for synthesis of these substances by the plants is regarded as an important defence mechanism. Unfortunately, only few beneficial plants have the capacity to form pinosylvine or to generate it in an amount which imparts to them an adequate resistance to pests.
The use of stilbene synthase genes for generation of plants having an increased resistance to pests is already known from EP-A-0 309 862. A resveratrol synthase gene from groundnut plants (Arachis hypogea) is described specifically in this publication.